Death Wish
by Miss Binks
Summary: Alternate ending to the events in Crush. Spike gets sick of Buffy's coldness and vows revenge. Warning: Violence and Major Character Death!
1. Chapter One

Death Wish by Miss Binks

Death Wish by Miss Binks

E-mail: stacey_jill@hotmail.com  
Rating: NC- 17

Description:Alternate conclusion to the events in Crush.Spike gets sick of Buffy's coldness and vows revenge.

Warning:This fic. contains violence and major character death.This is not for the feint of heart.

Thanks go to my wonderful beta team for their tons of helpful advice: Cestruma, Richess, Ginny, and Kate

Disclaimer: Buffy, Spike, et al. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
Spoilers: Season Five.This story starts at the end of Crush and basically assumes that the following episodes never happened.Obviously.

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know where his fic is heading.  
Feedback: Please, must I beg?O.K. Pleeeeese!  
  
  
Previously seen on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…

"Come on now - stop." Spike shouted as he rushed to catch up with Buffy. "You can't walk away from this." 

"What part of punching you in the face did you not understand?"She shouted at him over her shoulder, not even having the decency to turn around and face him.

"So we had a fight. Not our first, love.It doesn't have to change anything."

Buffy turned around to face him.She was so beautiful in her anger.Her chest was heaving and her face was flushed.Spike loved it when she was like this, but he needed to make her understand, and the mood that she was in now, she wasn't going to listen to anything he had to say.She had certainly misunderstood everything else that had happened tonight.

"This changes everything. You're out, Spike. I want you out of this town.I want you off this planet. You don't ever come near me, my friends, and family again. Ever, understand?"

She turned her back on him again, marching up the steps to her house and opening the door."No. It's not that easy. We have something, Buffy. It's not pretty,  
but it's real."She stepped through the door and turned to look at him.

"And there's nothing either one of us can do about it. Like it or not, I'm in your life. You can't just shut me out."As he spoke these final words, he slammed against the invisible barrier that now protected the threshold of her house.Spike looked at Buffy in disbelief, as she glanced at him coldly and then slammed the door in his face.

Chapter One

Spike stood for a moment and admired the fine grain of the oak door now an inch in front of his face.He was in absolute disbelief.Buffy and her little witch friend had de-invited him.

"Bitch," he screamed as he punched the oak door.The wood splintered and he felt a bone in his hand snap, but he was oblivious to the pain as he felt the rage rise inside him.He thought of all the things that he had done for her in the last few months.The many times that he had saved her life, or the lives of the Scoobies.The babysitting that he had done, looking after her mum and the Niblet.Spike turned and pounded down the stairs and out into the street, his leather duster flying out behind him as he walked angrily back to his crypt.As he thought about the things that he had done for Buffy, the vampire that he had become, the anger that had been building inside of him soared until it was nearly blinding. 

"The bitch turned me into a poofter."He shouted into the night air.Spike had once been evil, something that the Scoobies could be afraid of.Now they laughed at him, considered him weak, harmless.Part of the blame lay with Captain Cardboard and those initiative blokes, but it was his _love_ for Buffy that really had made him soft.He was disgusted with himself.He had gone out of his way to prove to her that he was one of the good guys, and she still treated him like dirt.He had turned his back on his entire unlife, turned his back on Dru for christsake, and she still scorned him.Now what was he, knight in vamp armor, defender of the weak and innocent?Up until a few years ago, he would have been the one slaughtering the innocents, now he was protecting them from creatures like himself.If things didn't change, next he would be buying that nancy boy hair gel and acting all glum like Angel.

"Bloody hell I will.This is going to end tonight.If Buffy and her pals still think I'm the big bad, then that is what they are going to get.Gonna get this sodding chip outta my head, and repay every one of their _kindnesses_."

He was halfway to his crypt when he remembered that he was completely out of smokes.He veered off the main road and headed to the convenience store on the corner.He went in, bought a pack of smokes and a large bottle of Jack Daniels and as he stood in the parking lot, lighting his Zippo and touching the flame to the tip of his cigarette, he realized that he had paid the shopkeeper for the goods.Spike was amazed again at how much he had changed living in this crappy little town.Time was, he had never paid for a single thing.Steal or kill, that was how he obtained every thing he needed.Now he was paying for things like a damn human.

He felt the fury rise inside of him again.She had done this to him.That bitch Buffy had made him soft, weak.He wanted to smash her face in, pull out that shiny shampoo commercial hair strand by strand.He wanted to feel his teeth slide into her neck, pull out her throat and catch the glistening blood that flowed from the tattered remains of her body.Spike felt power rush through his body as the bloody images filled his mind.It had been a long time since he had imagined her dying, and he felt exhilarated and alive for the first time in months.He had a purpose again, something evil and dark to live for, and he was happy again.

He had to get the chip out of his head.As he headed back to his crypt, he thought about his options.What could he do?The Initiative was gone; there was no one there to help him.Dru had said something about the chip, what was it?As he strolled down the street, smoking the cigarette, he tried to remember her words.She said something about electricity lying, something about all the pain being in his head.He was usually good at deciphering Dru-speak, but he was rusty.There had to be some clue in there, some thing that will help him get rid of this chip and return to his true self.He flicked the cigarette butt away and opened the Jack, taking a long pull as he sat on the curb just down from the Bronze.The booze created a warm fire in the pit of his cold stomach and the pain from his broken hand started to fade.As he sat and drank the whiskey, he considered Dru's riddles.

"Its bloody useless.Dru's fucking off her gourd.There is just no way in hell what I am ever going to get his chip outta my head."He threw the empty bottle into the street and shakily rose to his feet.He stumbled over the broken glass and then moved towards the alley that led from the Bronze to his crypt.Just as he reached the entrance to the alley, he heard the door to the bar open and a pack of giggling girls walk out into the street.He stepped into the shadows and turned to look at the group.The girls were all young, late teens, and obviously drunk."I love a place that ignores liquor laws," Spike thought.

He looked at the girls, noticing that the one on the side closest to him looked a lot like Buffy. Same long blond hair, a shade or two lighter, and real, not dyed.She had the same petite build as Buffy too, although she looked much weaker.None of that damned slayer strength.The girl was tagging along slightly behind her friends, and she looked way over served, swaying on her feet staring off at some place only she could see.Before he could even think, she passed the place where he was hiding and she pulled her into the alley, covering her mouth with his hand as he pulled her deeper into the alley.Her friends walked away, oblivious to their friend's peril as he dragged her towards the cemetery.

She struggled pathetically against him and he pushed her through the door and into the crypt.He hadn't actually hurt her, just restrained her, so the chip hadn't gone off yet, but she was terrified and cowered in the corner, waiting for his attack.He looked at her trembling there in his home, and he thought again how much she looked like Buffy.And this is the way that he always wanted to see the Slayerbitch.He wanted to see her on her knees before him, begging for her life, crying out to him.He felt the power flood through his body, the energy that he always got before he killed, something like an adrenaline rush.He looked at the Buffy look alike and thought of every punch that Buffy had thrown that he was unable to return.Every time she had kicked his ass and he had been unable to return the favor.He hated her, the Slayer, and if he couldn't kill her, couldn't make her pay, he would do the next best thing.He would kill a girl that looked just like her.

He felt the skin on his face change as the demon took over.The girl saw the change and started screaming, begging him to let her go, to please not hurt her.He grabbed her up off the floor and punched her lightly in the face.Even as he felt her cheek split over his knuckles, the chip went off and sent bolts of electricity through his brain.Somehow, he remained standing and hit the girl again.The pain doubled, and then tripled as he continued pummeling the girl, holding on to her for strength as much as to control her.The pain was almost unbearable, but Spike pent up rage was a force more powerful than the chip.As he thought of all that Buffy had done to him, all the pain and humiliation that she had dished out over the time that he had known her, he found the strength to fight the chip and continue to beat the young girl.

He had been keeping his blows light.She could not withstand his assaults like the Slayer could, but even though he was only hitting her with half his strength; the girl was about to pass out.He pulled her closer to him, pushing her against the wall so that they were both supported, and leaned into her, admiring her broken and bloody face.The last of the chip's shocks were fading away and the girl was about to lose consciousness.He bent his head down to her shoulder, smelling her body and hearing the pulsing beat of her heart through her thin chest.He leaned down and licked the bloody skin of her neck, savoring the salty taste of her fear.

"Slayer," he growled and then closed his eyes as he slid his fangs into her neck.She whimpered and the chip went off again, stronger than the earlier shocks.Instead of pain in his head, the blue electric bolts seemed to travel down his neck, into his chest, down his legs and arms to his fingertips and his toes.The pain was worse than anything that he had ever felt, but he held onto the girl and continued to drink the hot blood that her dying heart pumped into his mouth.He bit down deeper, and the shocks doubled, making him scream into the girl's throat.The agony that had traveled to his hands and feet now traveled back to his head and he felt a giant bolt of electricity crashing through his skull.Just as he had hit the absolute limit of pain that his body could take, the shocks suddenly quit.I could still feel the girl's heart slowing underneath him, not quite dead but close.He collapsed, falling on top of the girl's broken and battered body and gave into the pain that he had been fighting.As the darkness overtook him, he wondered why the shocks had stopped.The girl was still alive, barely, but the pain was fading.He tried to ponder that last thought, but the lingering pain was too much, and he slid into unconsciousness.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Death Wish by Miss Binks

E-mail: stacey_jill@hotmail.com  
Rating: NC- 17

Description:Alternate conclusion to the events in Crush.Spike gets sick of Buffy's coldness and vows revenge.

Warning:This fic. contains violence and major character death.This is not for the feint of heart.

Thanks go to my wonderful beta team for their tons of helpful advice: Cestruma, Richess, Ginny, and Kate

Disclaimer: Buffy, Spike, et al. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
Spoilers: Season Five.This story starts at the end of Crush and basically assumes that the following episodes never happened.Obviously.

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know where his fic is heading.  
Feedback: Please, must I beg?O.K. Pleeeeese!

Chapter Two

Spike awoke slowly, feeling the pain of a particularly severe hangover roll though his head.He carefully opened his eyes and saw the wide, lifeless eyes of the girl staring back at him.He pushed himself off her, cursing as he moved back towards the tomb in the center of the crypt.He tried to remember what had happened the night before, but his memory was fuzzy.As he thought more, he remembered the whisky, which could explain the lack of memories, and then in a bolt, he remembered the attack and death of the girl who was still staring at him, almost accusingly.He killed her and drank her, rather spectacularly if her bloody and misshapen face was any indication.Spike felt a stab of guilt as he looked at the shattered body of the young wisp of a girl that was lying before him, broken and battered. Now that her face was swollen and slightly blue, her resemblance to Buffy had faded, but Spike could still remember the rage that he had felt last night.His fury that this poor girl had to receive in Buffy's place.He was amazed though.Somehow, he had found a way to fight through the pain the chip gave him.He remembered the chip suddenly cutting out.It was weird, the girl was still alive and Spike was sure- if her moans were any indication- that he was still causing her pain, but the chip had stopped.He rose carefully, letting the crisp morning air clear the last of the hangover out of his head.

"Could it be?" he thought."Is the chip fried?"That would explain the last jolt of electricity that he had felt before he was knocked out.It seemed as thought the electricity that had once been confined to his head had traveled throughout his body before rebounding back into his head.Maybe the chip sent out so much current that it had fried itself.

"Bloody wankers," he spoke aloud to the empty crypt, a broad smile forming from his chiseled features.He began to pace the small room in excitement. "Figures those Initiative blokes couldn't make anything right.Look at how long that Adam guy lasted against Buffy and the Scoobies."

Buffy.Shit, that girl is not going to be happy to find out that Spike was once again the big bad."Fuck 'er.I am back to my old self now.The old Spike wouldn't spend one moment worrying over what the Slayer thought.Think of all that I can do now, everything that I have been dreaming of since Riley and his blokes neutered me."

Spike now stopped as he remembered all the dark fantasies that had kept him occupied for the last year or so.So much blood and so little time.So, what to do.Spike thought about the scene the other night, the humiliation that he had felt as he hit the threshold to the Slayerbitch's house.Spike could feel the pure and simple anger rise up in him again.Now that the chip was disabled, he had a hard time explaining his behavior over the last few months.Why in the world had he ever let himself become so weak?He was William the Bloody, the killer of Slayers.It was unbelievable that he had let himself become a Slayer's lapdog.Just thinking of the things that he had done for her made Spike sick.He had to change this, return to the Spike that had originally come to his wretched town.Spike needed a plan.

Spike looked over at the corpse lying in the corner.Definitely needed to get rid of that.He wasn't ready yet to have the gang find out about his altered condition.He would have to clean up the mess, and plan the perfect way to show Buffy the Spike that this girl had met last night.

It was midmorning, so he had to travel by the tunnels that led out of the lower level of the crypt.He picked up the girl's body, pulled it over to the trapdoor and then down to the lower crypt.Over in the corner was the mangled remains of his Buffy shrine.He made a mental note to get rid of that too.Perhaps if Buffy saw that the shrine was gone, she would see that he had come to his senses.He needed to make sure that Buffy and the gang didn't think of him as a danger.Let them put down their guard and then strike.He dragged the girl's body into the tunnels and to an abandoned lair that he had found a few weeks ago.The vamps were long since dusted, but there were still a few moldering corpses lying around.With any luck, the girl will blend in just fine.If Buffy ever found this place, she could never tie to girl to Spike.One plus about living on the hellmouth.A vamp could be a lot less careful.

Spike returned to the crypt, pulled down the shrine and placed all the photos and even the dummy into a trash barrel to burn later, once the sun had set.He returned to the top level and washed away the few lingering bloodstains that patterned the floor were the girl had lain.He then placed his bloody clothes into the barrel, and pulled on a new clean pair of jeans and black t-shirt, lit a cigarette and sat in his chair to ponder his next move.Almost an hour had passed before Spike had a plan that he was pretty sure would work.He stood up and began to prepare. 

-TBC-


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Death Wish by Miss Binks

E-mail: stacey_jill@hotmail.com  
Rating: NC- 17

Description:Alternate conclusion to the events in Crush.Spike gets sick of Buffy's coldness and vows revenge.

Warning:This fic. contains violence and major character death.This is not for the feint of heart.

Thanks go to my wonderful beta team for their tons of helpful advice: Cestruma, Richess, Ginny, and Kate

Disclaimer: Buffy, Spike, et al. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
Spoilers: Season Five.This story starts at the end of Crush and basically assumes that the following episodes never happened.Obviously.

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know where his fic is heading.  
Feedback: Please, must I beg?O.K. Pleeeeese!

Chapter Three

The bell that hung over the door of the magic shop rang as Spike entered.He had been watching the place for the last few hours, waiting for Buffy to show.He walked in and moved towards the back room where the sounds of fists hitting a punching bag were clearly audible.Spike had always wondered what customers thought about this place.Well, you could never underestimate the people of Sunnydale ability to deny what they see and hear.He ignored Anya's dirty look, opened the door to the training room, and walked in. Almost immediately, Giles had moved away from where he was watching the Slayer train and had stepped towards him, blocking Buffy from his view.Spike found it almost amusing that Giles actually thought that he had to protect the Slayer and not the other way around, which is usually how it worked.

"You are not welcome here, Spike.Leave now."Spike was expecting his type of reception._I guess that Buffy has told the crew about our little fight last night._Spike looked around the room.Buffy had stopped pounding the bag and was now watching Spike and Giles.Xander was over in the corner, somehow managing to look both smug and furious at the same time.There was no sign of the Witches or Little Sis.

"Calm down, Watcher.I have official business for the Slayer."

"We don't need your help Spike.There is nothing that you can offer us."The Watcher quickly shot forward and grabbed Spike by the lapels, slamming his head against the door.Spike took a deep unnecessary breath and calmed himself.It took every inch of his willpower to not rip the man's head clean off his shoulders.

"How about the lives of a bunch of kids.Is that worth your time."

Buffy finally spoke up."What are you talking about, Spike."She moved toward Giles and Spike.

"There's a new group of demons in town.Grakdoos.Nasty buggers.I assume that the Watcher here has heard of 'em."

Giles finally released Spike and step back."Yes, I've heard of them.They are in town?"Giles pushed Spike to the side and walked out of the training room, heading towards the bookshelves.Buffy gave Spike a nasty look, and then walked past him, following her watcher.Spike sighed, and then followed the two.

"Let's see.I seem to remember that there was a listing for them in the Annals of Demetrius.Oh, yes.Grakdoos.Large vicious bipedal demons whose major food source is the flesh of small children.They are extremely strong and can only be killed by using the essence from the Nightshade flower."

"So what, these demons have hay fever. Are they going to sneeze until their heads explode?"Buffy smirked at Giles.

"Not quite, Buffy.You see, the essence of these flowers have both magical uses and are extremely poisonous to humans.The poison is known as belladonna.Really, Buffy, you should know these things.It is interesting that Grakdoos seem to be affected by these poisons as well."

"Well, the Watcher finally seems to get it.Now get some of that flower and me and the Slayer here will go and kill them."

"Spike," Buffy punctuated her words with not so gentle pushes out the door."We are not going anywhere.I am going to go kill these demons, and you are going to get your undead ass out of my town.Did you not understand me last night?I don't want you here anymore, and if you think that I will never stake you because you are helpless, you are very wrong."To punctuate that last statement, Buffy pulled a stake from her back pocket and pressed it into the skin covering his heart.

Spike fought to remain calm and keep his human face."Buffy, you have to be delusional to think that I am staying here for you.What happened last night was a momentary lapse of sanity.It won't happen again.And while you're threatening me with your pointy stick, children in your precious town are getting very dead.Now I thought that because I know where their hideout is and I know how to kill them, I'd come and lend a hand.There is no way that you are going to be able to take on ten of those demons and live, pet, but you are welcome to try."Spike turned and strode briskly to the door, opening it with a crash and slamming it behind him. 

As he walked away from the store, he lit a cigarette and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a smile.Buffy and the Watcher were really quite predictable.Spike wagered that in about an hour, Buffy would be at the door of his crypt, asking where the hideout is.And Spike would be waiting there, ready to show her.Spike chucked to himself as he returned to the cemetery.With any luck, Dawson's Creek would be on, and Pacey still had no clue.Just a spot of telly before the Slayer comes. 

-TBC-


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

Death Wish by Miss Binks

E-mail: stacey_jill@hotmail.com  
Rating: NC- 17

Description:Alternate conclusion to the events in Crush.Spike gets sick of Buffy's coldness and vows revenge.

Warning:This fic. contains violence and major character death.This is not for the feint of heart.

Thanks go to my wonderful beta team for their tons of helpful advice: Cestruma, Richess, Ginny, and Kate

Disclaimer: Buffy, Spike, et al. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
Spoilers: Season Five.This story starts at the end of Crush and basically assumes that the following episodes never happened.Obviously.

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know where his fic is heading.  
Feedback: Please, must I beg?O.K. Pleeeeese!

Chapter Four 

Just as the ending credits were playing, Spike heard the familiar banging on his door.As usual, the Slayer didn't knock, just barged in.Spike rose from the chair and faced the girl."So, Slayer, here for a little playtime before bed.A little game of Kick the Spike, or perhaps you'd like to play a more adult game."Spike stepped forward until he was standing right in front of her, his face inches from her's.

Buffy unleashed a right hook that sent the vampire sprawling across the crypt."Pig."

"I see that it is going to be option A.What a surprise.You really are very unpredictable Slayer."His voice dripped with sarcasm as he picked himself up off the floor.

"I am going to kill those demons, Spike.I need you to tell me where they are, now."

"Well, Slayer, I could do that.However, I would just be sending you off to your death, and I really don't think that the Scoobies will let me live if you die.The only way that you are going to find those demons is if you take me with you.Other wise, this town is going to be doing a brisk business in tiny little coffins."

"Fine, but if you slow me down, I will stake you, Spike."

"Ohhh, promises, promises.You are really starting to scare me now, luv."Buffy rolled her eyes at the blond and then walked to the door.

"Ready?" 

Spike pulled on his black duster and looked at Buffy standing near the door.

"Certainly, luv.But we can get to the tunnels from here."Spike motioned to the open slab that covered the stairway leading to the catacombs."This way will be faster.Let's go kick some demon ass."

Buffy huffed impatiently, walked back across the crypt, and headed down the steps, with Spike following closely after her.Spike noted that Buffy looked in the direction of his little shrine and then gave a little smile when she saw that it was no longer there.She turned back to him, and he thought that she might say something about it, but instead she looked at his bandaged hand.

"Mom was totally pissed when you hit the door last night."Spike was surprised at her words.He was sure that she would not bring up what happened last night ever again."You managed to crack the wood."She turned around again and threaded her way out of the crypt and into the sewers.

"Sorry luv, but you certainly have a way of pissing a bloke off."

"Are you saying that last night was my fault?I seem to remember that you were the one…"

"Shut up, Slayer.We have a job to do here and your yammering is not helping me concentrate."

"Spike…" Buffy turned around and glared at him, her stake ready.Spike looked at her and raised a scarred eyebrow.

"Remember, little children, dying."

"Sorry," Buffy sighed and turned back around."They are hiding down here?"Buffy struggled to clear her voice of sarcasm or contempt.

Spike took a cue from the girl and made his tone businesslike."Yeah, I saw them dragging a wee one down here earlier, before I come to you.I followed them to a small access tunnel over to the side here."

As the tunnels divided, Spike pointed towards the left one and Buffy turned and led the way into the dark cavern.They had moved for about five minutes when Buffy heard Spike's whispered voice float out of the gloom.

"Slayer, stop.Be very quiet.They are close."Buffy knelt down to pull the flower potion that Giles made from her duffle bag.As she prepared for battle, she heard Spike crouch down behind her.

Suddenly, her arms were sharply drawn behind her.She cried out as she felt the handcuffs tighten painfully around her wrists.She threw her head back, hoping to catch Spike on the chin, but the vampire easily dodged her and fastened a second pair of cuff around her ankles.Buffy struggled and tried to free herself from her bonds, but she was unable to move.Spike had gotten the jump on her too fast and it looked as though there would be no way to escape.

"I knew it."Buffy was almost gloating."You're evil; you're always going to be evil.Now let me go, you bastard."Spike had moved around her and reached into the pockets of the duster, pulling out a pack of smokes.As he lit the cigarette, the light from the Zippo illuminated the vampire's human visage.

"Now, now, Buffy.If I were in your position, I would be making with the nice chit chat right about now."

"Fuck you, Spike."Buffy attempted to kick Spike with her bound feet, but the vampire moved out of her range and then restrained her with one hand on her feet."You planned this all didn't you.You faked the demons to get me down here and now your going to have your way with me.Did you forget, Spike?You're impotent.That little chip is going to make sure that you never harm me.Now let me go and I will consider not staking you."

Spike chuckled, and a small part of Buffy ran cold at the sound of that little laugh.Spike reached into the coat again and took out a candle, it's small flame lighting the cramped little room.Spike looked around.

"It is rather small.I had really hoped on finding something better, but our little fight last night made me step up my plans."Spike moved the candle closer to the struggling girl and leaned towards her, looking deep into her eyes. "I really want to see your expression on your face when I do this." 

As the 'this' left his lips, Spike's fist slammed into Buffy's face.He winced for a moment, expecting the chip to activate, but when it didn't he grinned.The vampire could feel the Slayers pouty lips split under his knuckles and he heard the crunch of her upturned nose breaking.Buffy howled and stared at Spike, shocked. 

"Your chip…"

"All gone, luv.Now you and I are going to have a little bit of fun."

The little cold sliver of fear that had lodged in her heart suddenly turned into a glacier.At first, she had thought that the vampire was just after a little revenge.Buffy had been so confidant that he couldn't hurt her.The Slayer had let down her guard and now she was going to pay for her carelessness.

-TBC-


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

Death Wish by Miss Binks

E-mail: stacey_jill@hotmail.com  
Rating: NC- 17

Description:Alternate conclusion to the events in Crush.Spike gets sick of Buffy's coldness and vows revenge.

Warning:This fic. contains violence and major character death.This is not for the feint of heart.

Thanks go to my wonderful beta team for their tons of helpful advice: Cestruma, Richess, Ginny, and Kate

Disclaimer: Buffy, Spike, et al. belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
Spoilers: Season Five.This story starts at the end of Crush and basically assumes that the following episodes never happened.Obviously.

Archive: Anywhere, just let me know where his fic is heading.  
Feedback: Please, must I beg?O.K. Pleeeeese!

Chapter Five 

Spike was kneeling next to her, smirking as Buffy felt the blood from her shattered face run down her neck and stain her shirt.

"Remember, Buffy, when I told you about the other Slayers I'd done.That the minute you felt that death wish, that I would slip it in.Well, this is turning out to be a very good day."

Buffy struggled again, trying desperately to break the bonds that held her.Spike grinned at her movements."What did you say?That I was beneath you?"Spike pushed her down so that she was lying on her back, her handcuffed arms twisted painfully beneath her.Spike moved over her, straddling her, and pinning her down.

Spike leaned over Buffy's wiggling body and kissed her, forcing her lips open and thrusting his tongue in between her teeth.Buffy bit down on his tongue with all her might, laughing as she felt the demon's blood hit her face.Spike screamed in anger and slapped the Slayer, the blood from her nose mixing with the blood from Spike's mouth.Spike leaned down and licked Buffy's face, loving the taste of their blood mingling.

"Should have known that you would fight until the end.But all the fighting in the world isn't going to help you now.You are going to die.I told you that I was going to make your neck my chalice.Now to drink deep."

Spike moved her hair away from Buffy's neck, exposing the pulsing vein.Spike leaned down, placing his hands on her shoulders.He placed his head at the crook between her neck and shoulder, and breathed in deep, smelling her sweat and the smell of her fear.He tasted her, tracing a line with his tongue along her collarbone and up the throbbing jugular.She was salty and slightly sweet, and he reveled the sheer pleasure of her trembling body.

"Please, Spike.Don't do this."

"Now Buffy, don't beg.It is so unbecoming of a Slayer.You should go to your death strong."Spike leaned towards her again, hearing the pulsing beat of her heart drumming inside her slender chest.Buffy struggled, raising her hips off the floor, trying desperately to throw Spike off.Spike rode out her struggles and laughed.

"Yeah, Slayer.That is how to make it really fun."Spike ground his hips into Buffy's and she could feel his hardness encased in the black jeans.Somehow, feeling how much her pain turned him on broke her.She started crying, her tears running off her face and down her neck. Until now, she had truly believed that she would live through this, but she had lost the last bit of hope that she had.

"I am going to die."Buffy sobbed, her voice ringing off the tight concrete walls.

"No, Buffy, you are not going to die.Well, you are not going to stay dead."

With Spike's words, Buffy's eyes opened wide.""No, you can't.I won't let you.I'll stake myself."

"But see love, you won't.I can see it in you, the demon.You love the hunt, the kill.You are just like us.You are going to be the most magnificent vampire the world has ever seen.You will rule by my side and there won't be a corner of this shitty planet that will be safe from us."

"Must you be such a pompous bastard, Spike.Do it, kill me.Put me out of my misery.Don't make me listen to you any longer."Buffy shut her panic down deep inside her.He could kill her, but at least she would go down fighting.

"Bitch."Spike slapped her again, making Buffy's head ring and throb.The pain in her face was terrible, she was sure that her jaw was broken, but she still managed to say one more thing.

"If you turn me, Spike, what makes you think that I would want to spend the rest of my days with a miserable piece of shit vampire like yourself."Buffy choked out the words, and then spit on Spike's face, leaving a trail of spit and blood on his face.

"You fucking bitch.I am really going to enjoy watching you die.But I am too smart for you.You're trying to piss me off, so that I'll just kill you and not turn you.It's not going to work, luv."

Spike returned his face to her neck, breathing in her scent, tasting her salty skin.He licked her jaw, shuddering as the waves of excitement began to pour through his body.The Slayer began to struggle, but he pinned her down, roughly grabbing her.He looked at her neck and saw the twin scars, Angel and Dracula.He was angry that they had gotten to her first, but elated that he would be the one to go where neither of them had been willing or able to go.With one swift move, fastened his mouth over her pulsating vein.She screamed as he slipped the sharp fangs into the fragile skin, and he moaned as the first drops of blood landed on his tongue.He forced himself to drink slowly and to saver each russet drop.He lay on top of her, feeling her tiny body struggle against him, hearing her heart pounding in his head.He drank as the two sensations began to fade as her heart slowed and her body lay still.He continued drinking her, feeling the hot blood race through his dead body, enlivening it and adding to his power.The blood of the Slayer was so powerful he nearly swooned, and he fought to keep his head so that he could finish what he had started.

As her breathing began to slow, he knew that the moment had come, that time just before death, when she was ready.Spike sat back and looked at the Slayer, lying beneath him, struggling to remain conscious and felt a small stab of guilt.He lovingly traced his fingertips along her cheek, feeling the warm smooth skin that would soon turn cold and hard.Buffy opened her eyes and looked at Spike, her mouth struggling to form words.Spike leaned down to hear the barely audible words.

"Spike, if you ever loved me, ever at all, kill me.Don't turn me into something that I have spent my life hating.Please, I can't live that way.Don't make my friends and family have to hunt me.Don't make Dawn's big sister into a monster. Please, kill me."

Spike met the Slayer's eyes as the tears welled in their hazel depths and then spilled out along her cheeks.His chest tightened at the sight of her pain and at the thought of her joining the undead.For the first time since she had slammed the door in his face, Spike felt the cloud of fury leave him and a sliver of doubt take its place.He had been so sure that this was what he had to do to get his revenge on the Slayer.But he had never thought that at the last moment he would question the decision.

He looked at the face that he had spent the last few months adoring from afar.The Slayer lay in the muck of the sewer, her hair matted and her clothing ripped and dirty.Her neck was covered in her own blood and her face was bruised and swollen.She had never looked so beautiful.She pleaded with him, using only her eyes.She had lost the last of the energy needed to form words.He looked at her, those beautiful eyes filled with tears and some part of his heart shattered.The thought of her waking without a heartbeat now seemed to be the most horrific concept in the word.He had loved this woman, and he found that in the end, he could not ignore her dying wish.

Spike moved off Buffy and sat beside her, took her hand and placed it in his.He looked down, smoothed the wisp of hair from her face, and tilted her head so that she could see his eyes.

"Ahh Buffy.I can't do it.I can't turn you into something that you hate; I can't make you into me.I am sorry for what I have done, bringing you here, but you have my word that when you close your eyes as your heart stops, you will never open them again."

He sat there, holding her hand, and he talked to her.He told her about the man that he had been, and the vampire that he had become.He talked to her about Drusilla and Angel, and he listened to the sound of her heart pounding slower and slower.Her heart was incredibly strong.It beat for much longer than a normal human's would have, but in the end, the loss of blood was to great for her Slayer healing powers to overcome.He heard the last beat and he waited in the silence of the sewers for another.

When the silent moment stretched into two, he knew that she had slipped away.He sat there for a moment or two, still holding her chilling hand and thought of the Slayer that was now being Chosen.He had spent his unlife searching for Slayers to kill, but this one, the Slayer that he had loved was his last.He would never again seek the Chosen One.He picked up Buffy's body and cradling it in his arms, walked out of the tunnel.He carried the girl up out of the sewers and out into the fresh night air.His mind recalled the moments that they had shared; the defeat of Angelus, the many fights, the times that they had worked together to protect Dawn.While his mind reveled in the past, his feet seemed to know where to go.He found himself walking out of the cemetery, down Main Street and to the door of the Magic Box.He kicked open the door and walked in, placing Buffy's body on the table.He heard the first sobs of the witches, and the incredulous screams of Xander.

Spike stood there, remembering the time that Red had cursed them, the feeling of Buffy's lips on his, the joy that he had felt when she answered his question yes.He was remembering how she felt in his arms as her Watcher shoved him back against the bookcases, the stake in his hand poised above his heart.As he felt the sharp point enter his chest he whispered, "I love you, Buffy."The last thing that Spike saw before he turned to dust was the open, unseeing eyes of the Slayer, staring at him from the table.Then he closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

The End

-Say it aloud with me, "Feed back is a good thing."Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
